


Tang of Blood

by vassalady



Category: Double Mints (2017)
Genre: Biting, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Ichikawa Mitsuo is right about Ichikawa Mitsuo - he's a pervert, and he wants Ichikawa.





	Tang of Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For convenience, I refer to one Mitsuo as "Mitsuo" and the other as "Ichikawa" even if they are both Mitsuo to each other.
> 
> Happy Yuletide!

“So?” Ichikawa said, throwing himself down on the bed. “What’s it like to be a man now?” He cracked open his beer. It sprayed out. Ichikawa swore as he mopped off his chest with a dirty t-shirt.

Mitsuo looked into his own beer. It smelled disgusting. He wasn’t sure why he was here at all. Last night, Ichikawa had had sex with Ricchan. There was no reason Mitsuo had to follow him back to Ichikawa’s place when Ichikawa told him to. He should have refused Ichikawa, stopped being his dog. What else could Ichikawa do that he hadn’t already done?

He licked his lips. Ichikawa's taste had lingered on Ricchan’s body, underneath the taste of blood.

“Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t fuck her.”

Mitsuo glanced up at Ichikawa. The moment they had stepped in, Ichikawa had shed his clothes to take a bath and told Mitsuo to wait in his room and not touch a thing. He’d come out with only a towel on and two beers in hand. Mitsuo, on his knees, was eye level with the bed. 

Ichikawa’s legs were spread out. The towel that draped over parted, and the tip of Ichikawa’s cock was just visible in shadow.

Mitsuo swallowed. 

“What, you lost your voice with your virginity or some shit?” Ichikawa said. He crushed his empty can and threw it at Mitsuo’s head. It smacked Mitsuo in the temple. “Tell me now.”

“She tasted like you.”

“Huh?”

Mitsuo bit his lip and looked down into his beer. That was wrong. He could feel Ichikawa’s eyes staring down at him. The gaze burned.

He pressed his thighs together as he felt heat pool between them.

“Mi-tsu-o-kun,” Ichikawa sang out. “You are a bigger pervert than I thought, huh?”

Mitsuo met his gaze. Those eyes stared back at Ichikawa, and oh, something in Mitsuo cracked. He shook. His mouth was too dry to speak, and his hands clenched so tightly around his beer can, he was surely going to spill it everywhere as it crushed beneath his fingers.

Ichikawa grinned, wild, those eyes of his dancing with glee. “Fuck, you’re gross. I can’t believe it. Did you really suck out my jizz?”

Mitsuo didn’t say a word. He forced himself to breathe, to set down his can so as not to spill as he slowly stood up. Where was his bag? By the door. Just six steps away. Just five-

“Who said you could go?!” Ichikawa flung himself off the bed at Mitsuo. He must have tripped; he came barreling straight into Mitsuo, and they tumbled to the floor. There was a sharp metallic ring as the can hit something, followed by the bubbling of spilled liquid.

They were tangled together on the floor, Ichikawa’s stomach right above Mitsuo's crotch. There was no way he couldn’t feel him. Mitsuo didn't dare breathe.

Ichikawa took a moment to recover, and then he was staring at Mitsuo with those eyes. “You really are a fucking pervert, you know that?” Ichikawa said, somewhat awed. He sat up. The towel was gone. Misuo averted his gaze.

Ichikawa got off him. Mitsuo didn’t dare look as Ichikawa swore at the spilled beer and threw something on top of it to seep it up. Then there was rummaging in a drawer, and a moment later, a foot landed right on top of Mitsuo’s crotch.

Mitsuo gasped and surged up as much as he was able. He saw Ichikawa’s legs, now in pajama bottoms. Ichikawa pressed down just a little harder, and Mitsuo groaned. “Please,” he said, not at all certain what he was begging for.

Ichikawa laughed, wild and delighted. He removed his foot and shoved Mitsuo so he rolled to his side. The next moment, Ichikawa gripped his hair tight, shoved his mouth against Mitsuo’s, and bit, hard. 

“See you tomorrow, dog.”

Mitsuo stumbled to his feet. He was halfway home, still hard and terrified, lip throbbing, when he realized he’d forgotten his bag. Shit. Would Ichikawa give it back to him tomorrow? What was he going to tell his parents?

He made it to his room without his mother seeing him. He threw himself onto his bed, shaking with great heaving gasps of breath as if he’d run all the way home. But he hadn’t. He couldn’t have. Not with his body aching like it was. 

Mitsuo thought about Ichikawa’s lips, Mitsuo’s blood bright against them. Mitsuo caught his own lip between his teeth. He started bleeding once more, the pain sharp. What would it be like to bite Ichikawa’s? To bite until blood bloomed beneath Mitsuo’s teeth and Ichikawa cried out. And Ichikawa would smack Mitsuo’s face for that.

A rush of heat went to his groin.

Mitsuo undid the fly and pulled his dick out. It swelled beneath his touch. It wasn’t the first time he’d jerked off. It was the first time he imagined Ichikawa’s face, bloody and angry and so totally focused on Mitsuo that nothing else existed in the world for him.

He wanted to break Ichikawa. 

He wanted to push him down and fuck him until he sobbed. No, Mitsuo wouldn’t sob. He would growl and bite and shout, fight back, and hit Mitsuo back until he was covered in bruises.

And Mitsuo would let him.

Maybe he wanted Ichikawa to break him.

He groaned as he came. For several long moments, he stared at his semen covered hand, panting. Ichikawa’s mocking voice rose to his ears.

Ricchan had moaned and cried out under Ichikawa. Would Ichikawa make the same noises under Mitsuo? Or would it be a string of curses?

He pressed his face deep into his pillow, blood from his lip seeping into the fabric, and breathed in until he choked.

-

A towel landed over Mitsuo’s head. 

“The fuck you thinking about?” Ichikawa said. He grabbed Mitsuo’s beer from his hand and took a swig. “Ah, fuck.”

Mitsuo reached out and caught Ichikawa by the waist. He buried his nose against a large bruise and breathed in. Above him, Ichikawa hissed through his teeth. He chastised Mitsuo with a knock in the head with the can.

“Let’s have sex,” Mitsuo said, not letting go.

“Don’t feel like it tonight,” Ichikawa said.

“I’ll suck you off.” Mitsuo pressed a kiss right above the bruise.

After a long moment, Ichikawa said, “Fine.”

Ichikawa stretched out before him on the bed. He smelled like soap, tobacco, and beer. Had he been smoking in the bath? 

It didn’t take much coaxing for his cock to rise, and Mitsuo descended on him like a man starved. Ichikawa’s hands buried themselves in Mitsuo’s hair, clinging as Mitsuo swallowed him down.

He felt Ichikawa’s release build. He pulled off just as Ichikawa’s breath quickened and his hips bucked.

Ichikawa glared down, cheeks flushed. “You said you’d suck me off.”

Mitsuo pressed his lips against the inner flesh of Ichikawa’s thigh. He held Ichikawa’s gaze for a long moment before opening his mouth wide and biting, hard.

Ichikawa swore and jerked.

Mitsuo roughly rolled Ichikawa over, pinning him down as he licked the back of Ichikawa’s neck. One of Ichikawa’s arms was trapped between their bodies and the other Mitsuo held tightly above their heads.

With his free hand, he slipped a finger into Ichikawa.

“Bastard,” Ichikawa said. “You planned this.”

“No,” Mtsuo said. He kissed his way down Ichikawa’s back. “I just want to pamper you a little.”

“Fucking me dry into the mattress ain’t pampering,” Ichikawa muttered. He shifted his hips. “Come on, hurry up or I’m kicking you out of bed. Get the lube, you bastard.”

Mitsuo didn’t want to let Ichikawa go, but the lube was somewhere under the bed. He reluctantly rolled to the side and reached under. When his fingers brushed against it, Ichikawa’s fingers brushed against his ear.

“You’re a brat,” Ichikawa said.

Mitsuo frowned at him. “Who was the one who called me crying in the first place?”

Ichikawa flushed and glanced away. “Whatever, just hurry the fuck up before i change my mind.”

“I can’t find the condoms.”

Ichikawa blew out through his mouth. “Fine, whatever, just be careful and hurry, okay?”

Mitsuo liberally covered his fingers and let some drip right onto Ichikawa’s hole. Ichikawa shivered, but raised his hips. Gently, Mitsuo placed the tip of one finger against the muscle, circling it a few times, before pushing in.

He took his time opening up Ichikawa. Ichikawa made little muffled moans and kept tilting his ass up further, urging Mitsuo on. 

“Enough, just do it.”

Mitsuo slid slowly into Ichikawa. He felt Ichikawa tremble with every shallow push and thrust. He gradually moved deeper until at last he was thrusting fully into Ichikawa. It felt so good. No matter how many times they did this, it was like experiencing it for the first time all over again. Mitsuo leaned over Ichikawa’s back. He breathed in deep. The smell of soap still lingered, but now there was fresh sweat, too. 

“Mitsuo,” Mitsuo said, resting his head between Ichikawa’s shoulder blades. “Mitsuo, I want to see your eyes.”

Ichikawa looked over his shoulder. “Then get the fuck off for a minute.”

Mitsuo pulled out and sat back. With a gracelessness that he tried to make smooth, Ichikawa straddled Mitsuo. He gazed down at Mitsuo with those eyes Mitsuo loved.

“You’re not having all the fun,” Ichikawa said, and he sank back down on Mitsuo’s cock. He gripped Mitsuo’s wrists tightly, refusing to let go, as he fucked himself. 

As he sped up, his grip loosened. Mitsuo tore a hand out and grabbed Ichikawa’s hip. His fingers dug into the bruise. Ichikawa hissed, but he only quickened his pace, letting go of Mitsuo’s other hand entirely to brace himself on Mitsuo’s arms as he held Ichikawa in place.

Mitsuo bucked up into Ichikawa.

Ichikawa gasped and kept moving. “Don’t come in me,” Ichikawa said through gritted teeth. “Warn me.”

Mitsuo nodded.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ichikawa’s face. Ichikawa kept biting his lip, eyes now closed. Mitsuo wanted to see those eyes again, but this view of Ichikawa was good, too.

Every view of Ichikawa was good. 

He could feel himself getting closer. Ichikawa writhed above him, panting and flushed, and Mitsuo found himself gasping for air. He was so close, just a little more-

“Don’t-”

He surged upward, grabbing Ichikawa’s head, and pulled him down to meet his lips. As he came, he bit Ichikawa’s bottom lip, the tang of blood hitting his tongue. Ichikawa clenched around him, and he came, too.

Ichikawa collapsed on top of Mitsuo as they rode the lulling wave of pleasure. They breathed deeply together for several long moments.

Ichikawa lightly slapped his head. “Idiot. I said don’t come in me.”

Mitsuo wrapped his arms around Ichikawa, and they rolled until Ichikawa was beneath him. Mitsuo buried his head into Ichikawa’s shoulder.

“I’d do anything for you,” Mitsuo said against Ichikawa’s skin. He felt the goosebumps prickle up. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ichikawa said. He ruffled the hair on the back of Mitsuo’s head and pulled him in a little closer. “Just go to sleep, I’m tired.”

Mitsuo slept, his body molded against Ichikawa’s. Just as they should be.


End file.
